Flowers For You
by 1Ai-chan7
Summary: This is just a fluffy little Oneshot with Ino and whatever male character you would wish to see with Ino R&R Please! "I...Here!"The boy practically shoved the flowers in her face. “Oh wow! Thank you so much!"


**OneShot**

**Ino x whatever guy you want =P  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters just my story line**

**Please Review it's much appreciated =D  
**

On a very special day, one boy decided to give his best friend some flowers. He knew she would love them, the scent, the colors, just the mere beauty of it all. He loved her so much his heart swelled with happiness at the simple thought of her.

Her name was on his lips ready to be spoken as he walked up the front steps and knocked on her door. He was dressed neatly in a dress shirt, pressed pants, with messy, yet stylish, hair. When she opened her front door she was smiling radiantly. Her long blond hair was down falling on her shoulders and past her waist. Her brilliant blue eyes gleamed with joy and a sneaky suspicion. "Hey what are you doing here?" the beautiful blond asked.

The boy stood amazed, he hadn't expected her to look so charming today. Today, the day he wanted to tell her his true feelings, but he just couldn't speak. There was a huge lump in his throat as he spoke the name that slipped off his tongue, "Ino…" He stared at her as she giggled lightly.

"Yes, that _is_ my name… funny guy. So, why are you here again?" Ino said teasingly, a spark in her eyes ready to make a comeback to any witty remark the boy might have.

"I…Here!" The boy practically shoved the flowers in her face. He turned away briefly, but his eyes trailed back to hers. _"Why am I so nervous? I had this all planned out. I felt so confident in how I feel about her and now I'm acting like an idiot!" _the boy thought to himself. His cheeks paled at the thought then became full of color at her reaction.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! These are beautiful flowers and they're all my favorites." Ino lit up and hugged her friend lightly so as not to squish the precious flowers. "Come in! I'll go put these in some water. Would you like anything to drink or eat? Maybe we should go out to eat today. It's so nice out today." She rattled on, but to her friend it was music.

As he walked into the house, he was still entirely speechless. _"I don't understand why I can't speak. I talk with her just about every day. I can't even answer a simple question!" _He looked around the room completely dazed not knowing what he should do with himself.

"Um, are you ok? Why don't you sit down and let me get you some water. I don't want you passing out at the front door. Then I'd have to call an ambulance and I think that's completely unnecessary if I can do anything about it." Ino was rambling when she came in the room. She found her friend slightly rocking back in forth with a spaced out look on his face.

Coming out from his slight state of shock, the boy realized the beautiful blond was pulling him along to a nearby sofa to sit down. The next thing he knew there was a glass of water in front of him with a concerned Ino trying to make him drink it. "Come on. Drink up." He slowly began to drink the water then stopped when she resumed talking.

"You know, you bring me some amazing flowers, don't answer any of my questions, and sit on my couch shocked. And don't just stop drinking. Finish the water. You're like a flower, if you don't take in any water you'll wither away. I honestly don't want that."

Ino was on the sofa sitting right next to him frantically making all sorts of gestures to get her point across. After he finished what was left of the water, he gave the empty glass to Ino and a light blush began to grow on his face. _"I need to start talking or she'll think I'm sick or crazy and not want me here anymore. I haven't even gotten to say what I really came here for!" _

"Hey you're not getting a fever on me now are you?!?" Ino exclaimed feeling his face. The boy just grew warmer at the contact and lightly pushed her hand away.

"N-no!" he exclaimed as the girl looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst. "You-you're the flower Ino! You're so incredibly stunning! In fact you're even prettier than a flower, and you smell great too." the boy stopped and covered his mouth then began hysterically apologizing, "I-I mean… Don't take it the wrong way… I only meant that... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Then feeling a little dizzy he stopped and placed his face in the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry please don't be mad. You probably think I'm some weirdo now or that I'm totally crazy." He paused and took a deep breath. _"Boy, should I even tell her how I feel now? I mean I probably have nothing to lose. She probably hates me." _

After noticing the silence, he decided to face Ino. This was the quietest she had been his whole visit. When their eyes met the blond beauty looked stunned. She swallowed lightly.

"Ino…I…I really like you." he said and placed a light yet bold kiss on her pretty pink lips. Immediately after, he got up and began walking to the door to let himself out. Just as he reached for the doorknob and began to turn it, the girl of his dreams piped up.

"Hold it Mr.! You're not going anywhere." Ino's irritation came out after realization hit her like a truck. "You can't just come into my house, not speak to me, _then_ suddenly confess your love…" _"Oh no here it comes." _"And think you can just leave without me having something to say about it!" Ino walked up to the boy who had a tinge a fear written all over his face. She lifted her hand up towards his cheek. He flinched and closed his eyes. But when her hand reached his face, it was gentle.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said." Ino closed the space between them returning the favor of a soft, sweet, breathtaking kiss. She pulled away and smirked, "So what's for lunch I'm starved?!"

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Nope!"

"And you like me?"

"Yep! Stop asking questions. I thought that kiss would've made it obvious enough. Now let's go get some food. You _do_ want to go on a date with me right? Otherwise the pretty flowers and all that stuttering was for not wasn't it?" Ino smiled sweetly looped her arm in his and pulled her new boyfriend out the front door. All he could do was grin dumbly from ear to ear and follow ecstatically.


End file.
